


Feline's Cry

by poison_mayhxm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Hierarchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poison_mayhxm/pseuds/poison_mayhxm
Summary: Trees and rivers. Mountains and flowers. All of this was normal for her. The seasons change, and for years she's alone in the woods. She decides, one day, to adventure farther than she had before. Despite the dangers of the forest, the predators, and the creatures that roamed, she advanced into that forest.She didn't expect that wandering into the woods would cause such a change in her life.





	Feline's Cry

**Author's Note:**

> First completely original story. The world, species, characters, etc. belong to myself and a friend. The story will continue on as we plan it out, but for now, there are a lot more chapters that are needed to be written.
> 
> See end for more notes.

Her small footsteps kept noise to a minimum as they crunched under the golden and orange leaves of fall. The faint rushing water shielded the slight noise she caused, soft sniffs to make sure there were no predators around to trail her. The flowering bushes rustled with every move she made, but it could easily be taken for as the breezy wind.

 

The crisp fall air sent chills down her spine, causing her to shiver. Fall weather had just set in days before and it was merely going to get colder. Oriana genuinely needed to produce more cloth to sew with, to create thicker blankets. And for that, she needed to gain more resources.

 

Oriana needed to get back before dawn, but her curiosity naturally drew her further into the lush woods, farther than she had gone before. It was just her young mind begging for adventure and danger, even though her mother had warned against the deeper forest. Her mother had commented many a time that grave dangers awaited should she venture too far. Oriana knew precisely about the risks that lied within the deeper forests. Hell, she’d encountered danger not far in.

 

The fearsome predators she had seen were a mated pair with a fresh kill, visible blood still dripping from their jagged teeth. They likely possessed territory across the river, though they roamed to her side of the stream on the rare occasion. They were not something to be messed with, and she didn’t believe anything _would_ challenge them.

 

Oriana especially so.

 

She was petite, even for a feline creature. That made it much easier to hide from potential predators compared to some of her counterparts. Her kind was stealthy and silent by nature, but they relied on their size for most of their stealth. She was no different.

 

Visible beams of sunlight peaked through the trees as she slowed to stop at the bank of the glistening river, leaning down to drink some of it. The bushes behind her rustled with the breeze, leaves gently landing onto the abundant grass and crunching lightly as Oriana stepped daintily on them with her small paws.

_Just a little further, then I’ll turn back._

 

And so, Oriana carried herself farther into the abundant forest. It only got more overgrown as she walked, but Oriana had stumbled across a few openings. She could faintly smell something on a towering tree, a unique marking from days or weeks beforehand. Her nose _wasn’t_ the best, so Oriana wasn’t certain what it came from.

 

Small animals skittered past her and Oriana saw multiple dams with their litters as she went further, following the cold river. She passed another grassy clearing, with many gorgeous flowers and golden and orange and red leaves in the center with the pleasant sun shining down on them. Birds chirped in the trees and flew past her as she slowed down in the decidedly small meadow. Oriana laid down and stretched out within the flowers, promptly letting out a small mewl.

 

Then her frame changed as she moved leisurely to get comfortable. Oriana then completely changed, her feline body shifted and crackled into that of a young lady with red hair like that of her sleek coat. Her once-small eyes were turquoise and shone in the sun. Her body was covered by a dark piece of fabric that resembled a dress. It tightened at the bust and flowed down to her mid-thighs.

 

Blooming flowers tangled in her already unkempt hair, a weary sigh escaping her lips. She’d been traveling and collecting resources all day, dropping them at her temporary “home,” which was just a small clearing by a cliff. Her bones ached and begged for proper rest, but she knew it was risky to fall asleep in uncertain territory. Hell, Oriana was likely in some creature’s territory judging by the scent mark on that tree.

 

The scent she smelled before somewhat worried her, with the consequence of being in territory that wasn’t hers. Who knows, it might be the terrifying creatures Oriana'd undoubtedly seen prowling the river. They’d snap her neck in a heartbeat with no ounce of hesitation.

 

The clearing she laid in offered sight to the rosy sky, and Oriana watched the few clouds pass her view. She needed to stay alert to make sure no potential predators snuck up on her and got her. She heard the bushes rustle as a gentle breeze blew them around her ––

 

Or so she thought.

 

A new, sudden scent ushered her out of thought. It was faint, yes, but the smell was distinctive. Not any tree or flower scent. It was an animal scent. And it was getting closer and closer to her. She propped her body up, bearing her arm to her chest and darting her eyes around. Bushes began to rustle even closer to her, the scent getting nearer to her. She doesn’t take the time to figure out what the overpowering scent actually came from as she instantly jumps to her feet.

 

A deep growl is emitted from the bushes and she freezes, turning to the dreadful noise. Oriana doesn’t see anything, granted she doesn’t need to because she starts running. She didn’t have the ample time to shift back into the feline form and dash off to the bushes, she had to survive and _run_.

 

With her instincts screaming at her, she dashed frantically into the other side of the clearing as the growling creature steps into said clearing. She didn’t look back, but she knew instantly that the creature was running after her. She vainly attempted to evade it by taking multiple sharp turns in the woods, but it trailed her even as she tried. Her sore legs were of no considerable help and after the adrenaline that coursed through her body faded, she would start to slow and get undoubtedly caught. But for the time being, she ran as fast as she could, desperately trying to get away from that sinister thing diligently pursuing her.

 

She could perceive more growling, even closer behind her. It was hasty, and she was starting to slow down. She began to trip up on the small logs and sticks, and she tumbled onto the ground roughly. Dull pain coursed through her frail shoulders and back as Oriana promptly let a loud yelp out. The creature jumped onto her, growling fiercely at her. She then realized what came out of the bushes was a canine-looking thing, like a wolf.

 

She shook uncontrollably as it leant down, sniffing at her neck while letting a vicious snarl out. She was in pain, but it was dull and she was focused on things much worse than the minor scrapes she had. Like the impending doom on top of her. Oriana was waiting for the creature to just bite down on her neck; to bleed out from the neck wound as it forcibly dragged her back to wherever it stayed. Its mouth opened, and she squeezed her eyes shut as prominent teeth began to clench around her little neck. She waited tensely for the unendurable pain and the blood to spill down her throat. But the pain never came.

 

Instead, the creature began heaving her a different direction. She’s in shock from the initial fall, doesn’t want to make this thing bite down harder. So, she’s mute but trembling in the mighty jaws of this creature.

 

It hauls her for who knows how long. It feels like hours upon hours before they reach another clearing. Except it was considerably greater than the one that she had been laying in. And there were many more scents in this one. She could identify little buildings that looked much like huts, which signaled her to more than one _thing_.

 

It lowered her, made some sort of barks, and she cautiously watched the multiple creatures stalk up to the wolf. They crowded around her, glowering over her, but the group seemed to be waiting for someone. One snarled and growled, and another nipped at it with a higher growl. She propped herself up on a sore elbow and cautiously looked at them, heart pounding in her chest. Small, quiet whimpers began rising up, and she had to choke them down, holding her breath.

 

The circle split as another one of _them_ walked up to her. This one must’ve been the leader, or at least she assumed, as _it_ looked like a _male_. The creature was in his “human” form, with four cruel eyes and horns on his head. His ears protruded at the sides, near his temples. He looked down at her, like a predator to the prey. But there was something else in his eyes, something malicious that sent shivers down her spine and bile up her throat. She was already panicking enough, with her hands becoming numb even though she was gripping the dirt like a lifeline. She almost didn’t catch the unknown male’s authoritative voice. Almost.

 

“You,” He started, flinging her out of the hysterical, frantic thoughts that had been flashing through her mind every second. “You have trespassed at an ideal time.” A smirk grew on his face, “complementing” the nasty look he was giving her. He knelt down and took her chin forcefully in his hand, tilting her head up. A growl echoed from her throat as she stared back at this _thing_. His eyes widened ever so slightly, then his smirk grew wider. “Ah, so you do make noise. Tell me your name.”

 

While she shouldn’t have offered him the satisfaction of her gentle voice, her fight or flight instincts were screaming at her. “Get-Get away from me!” She shouted, earning a dark chuckle out of him though the smirk of his disappeared.

 

He rubbed his thumb on her lower lip, leant forward to her ear, and spoke in a hushed whisper. “You’re in my territory now, kitten. I _own_ you and _I_ make the calls.” Her eyes widened as her body began shaking, heart dropping in her chest as he spoke. She tried growling again, but only a quiet whimper escaped. The smirk returned as he let go of her chin. “I will not repeat myself again. Tell me your name.”

 

Oriana was conflicted, to say the least. She knew she couldn’t fight unless she wanted to be near death, or dead. But being obedient left a pungent taste in her mouth. For this _creature_ to claim ownership over her, left an even sourer, bitter taste. Maybe it was the bile finally reaching her mouth; she didn’t know.

 

She barely responded to him with a meek, minor answer. “Oriana.” Indeed, though she only said one word, it felt like her body was giving up and collapsing. Whether it was the panic of her situation or the revelation that she wouldn’t be able to go back for a while, she didn’t know. She had no possible fight left in her, no adrenaline to spare. Only panic and fear remained.

 

He knew. She could tell that much. He knew she wouldn’t fight him, not with the six other wolf-like creatures around them. They probably know that fact too; probably why a few have relaxed and dropped guard. She was trapped in this territory against her will.

 

“Good kitten,” He whispered to her, a low chuckle escaping his throat. His other hand grabbed onto her thigh, causing Oriana to tense up. The hand slid up her thigh, under the dark cloth that covered her.

 

It took a second for her to recoil and draw her leg closer to herself. Her eyes were wide, looking at him. It almost took all of her willpower to not stutter with her words. “What do you want with me?”

 

He shifted his hand after it fell off her thigh to rest on his knee. “I believe you already know, Oriana. For now, you only need to know that I am Valeri. These are my dogs and I am their alpha.” He chuckled as her eyes flickered between each of them.

 

_Can they also transform like him? What are they going to do with me? Why did it bring me here?_

 

Questions blurred her mind. She couldn’t think straight, but her eyes finally focus on the creature, Valeri, in front of her. She tried her best to obscure her shaking and concentrated on examining him. So, she did, to distract her nerves enough to calm down a little.

 

Valeri wasn’t at all skin and bones; he had muscle. Looked like the man could toss Oriana so easily. He had silver hair, cut short and messily, with honey-golden eyes. Though they sneered down at her with uncut emotions, she couldn’t help but admit they were slightly good-looking.

 

Her eyes trailed down and looked at the necklace he wore. Pointed teeth and well-rounded stones were on the thin twine, along with another string below it. He had some cloth around his waist, tied in a knot at his lower hip. He had some other trinkets on his wrists and arms, but they didn’t stand out much.

 

She set her eyes down, squeezing the dirt beneath her fingers. Her mind was still racing, and she shivered at the terrible thought of them toying with her and then killing her. She knew these things surrounding her would follow Valeri’s every word and they wouldn’t hesitate. It genuinely terrified her.

 

The following time she met eyes with Valeri was minutes later. He was speaking to the two behind him and then gestured towards Oriana. Her mind tuned his voice out; she knew it was there, but she just couldn’t focus. She only just began to zone back in when she heard the slight crackling of bones and various voices around her.

 

She didn’t get a chance to observe at what had become of the wolf-ish creatures as she was brought into Valeri’s chest. “Cooperate, Oriana. Don’t struggle against me,” He whispered to her, carefully securing his arms under her legs. “you will lose.” With that, he gathered her closer and stood up slowly.

 

Oriana let out a faint gasp, tightly grabbing onto his arm. Her nails dug into his skin, leaving red imprints on his pale arms. Her head was pushed into his chest, and his hands held her by the thigh and lower back. She could feel his strides as he moved outside of the circle, could hear the others move out of the way for him.

 

She didn’t bother raising her head to properly examine the surroundings. The sun was beginning to set, everything in the forest would be calming down and the real predators would be coming out to hunt. Leveling the shelter and the danger, her subconscious decided it would be more reasonable to be safe with something over her head than to be out in the wild.

 

Every precious second she spent in Valeri’s unbreakable hold felt like a lifetime and she had trouble _not_ struggling. He was the predator in this case and she the prey, and the tang of dread was creeping stealthily up her fingers and arms. Her fear only broadened as she felt the sun slip from her skin. She realized Valeri had stepped into a structure of some sort. She didn’t know how long he had been walking, she had zoned out somewhere along the way in the midst of her panic.

 

Oriana quietly whimpered as he set her down on what looked to be an improvised bed. She was content to have his careless hands off her, but the fierce cold of the evening began to set into her skin. He chuckled at her and backed away to the opposing wall.

 

“Be calm, kitten. You will receive a blanket for warmth _if_ you listen and obey.” He spoke to her, his face stoic but his luminous eyes containing the emotions Valeri didn’t show.

 

“Why… Why should I believe a word you speak?” She replied to him slowly, hoping he couldn’t hear the undertone of raw fear in her meek voice. His eyes narrowed, seeming to shine brilliantly in the light provided.

 

He subtly shifted his eyes to the burning torchlight on the decorated wall as silence followed. The burning flame crackled and took up most of the ominous quiet, but Oriana could still detect every minor thing. The slight shuffle of his foot, the quiet chuckles he’d let out every other minute, everything. After an anxious minute or so, he turned back to her.

 

“You don’t have to. It only means you will go cold during the night.”

 

Oriana knew damned well how the temperature dropped at night. The forest was transitioning from fall into winter, and it was only going to get colder as the days passed. She had to submit and obey him to stay warm.

 

She lowered her head, reluctantly letting a quiet whine out. “What do I… Have to do…?”

 

He chuckled ruefully at her, taking a step towards her. “All you have to do, Oriana,” He took another, reaching out to grab her chin, “Is listen and obey, as I said to earlier.”

 

She swallowed thickly, nodding miserably, “I… I can do that…” She refused to make eye contact with him, even as he jerked her head to him. Her eyes cast to the flickering torch, the dimmer part of the wall, anything but _him_.

 

Valeri’s hand on her chin released, and he stepped closer to her. “That’s a good kitten,” He smirked at her, putting his hands beside her thighs, caging her in.

 

She desperately tried moving back, away from him, but he only moved forwards. He had captured her, had her right where he wanted her. Oriana’s breathing picked up ever so slightly, adrenaline beginning to run furiously through her veins again. Her prey instincts began rising unsteadily as one of his hands moved onto her leg, slowly going up into the fabric covering her upper thigh.

 

“What-What are you doing?” She asked, frantically moving her hands to his chest in a fruitless attempt to knock him off.

 

“Quiet. Let me do as I please with you,” Valeri growled menacingly into her ear, the overhand grip on her thigh tightening.

 

She nodded at him, letting a quiet whine crawl out of her throat. The growl he produced was predatorial, made her instincts go _crazy_ afraid. She could scarcely feel her fingertips beginning to go numb, her mind racing with awful thoughts. His palm was cold and sent nervous shivers up her spine.

 

She grasped what was inevitably coming by that time. She could identify it in his eyes, how he looked at her. It was just a matter of time before he acted upon his evident desire.

 

He forced her down, lower onto the bed. He had her trapped, afraid of what’s coming. Her small whimpers edged him on further. It was only a matter of time before he tore off the fabric veiling her and did as he wished with her.

 

She squeezed her eyes shut.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is done, the next one is in progress. The story title and chapter titles might change a little over the various updates.
> 
> No updating schedule. Yet.
> 
> Check me, the writer, out on tumblr (@poison.mayhxm).  
> Check my friend out on tumblr (@haremdazai).
> 
> He and I will be making something (a blog on tumblr or a google site, or something else) to explain the lore, characters, and species of the story. I do not know when it will be out, but we will create and work on it. Soon, hopefully.


End file.
